


Sussurros na Noite

by CoisasQFazemosPor_AMOR (ThingsWeDo4_Love)



Series: O filho de Howard [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, POV Maria Stark, parenting
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsWeDo4_Love/pseuds/CoisasQFazemosPor_AMOR
Summary: Maria acorda no meio da noite para encontrar sua cama vazia. Ela sabe exatamente onde Howard vai estar.





	Sussurros na Noite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Whispers in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131160) by [ThingsWeDo4_Love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThingsWeDo4_Love/pseuds/ThingsWeDo4_Love). 



Maria acordou para encontrar sua cama vazia. 

Howard havia prometido não trabalhar no laboratório até tarde.

Ele havia brigado com Tony hoje, algo sobre não entrar no laboratório sem permissão. Então ela sabia exatamente onde ele estaria.

Ela pega seu robe e sai do quarto, determinada a arrastar seu marido do que quer que ele estivesse trabalhando de volta para a cama. Howard não era mais jovem e eles tinham uma criança para cuidar, trabalhar até esse horário deveria ser a ultima coisa a passar pela mente dele.

Mas enquanto ela estava andando no corredor ela ouve uma vós sussurrando. É Howard. Ele está no quarto do seu filho.

A porta está meio fechada, mas ela consegue olhar para dentro.

Howard está ajoelhado ao lado da cama de Tony. Ele está sussurrando enquanto Tony dorme pacificamente.

“Não se preocupe, vou ter certeza que você sempre esteja seguro, sei que não sou bom em expressar o que eu sinto em palavras e gestos, mas saiba que quando eu gritar e reclamar com você, na verdade, significa que eu te amo e quero que você esteja seguro"

Ela voltou para cama. Sem se importar se Howard voltou junto com ela ou não.

**Author's Note:**

> Nessa fic Tony é uma criança pequena, com uns 3 - 6 anos.
> 
> Espero que você tenha gostado :D


End file.
